Nomad
Nomads are vampires or human/vampire hybrids who wander the world on their own or with a single partner, without generally being affiliated to a coven; certain covens can also be termed nomadic, without claiming a specific territory of their own. Most, if not all, nomads drink human blood. History ''Twilight'' There are few nomadic vampires in Twilight, as the novel serves mostly as an introduction to vampires and their culture. However, what action there is involving nomads is crucial to Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse. James' coven, consisting of himself, Victoria, and Laurent, shows up while the Cullens are playing baseball, and James immediately begins hunting Bella — partially because of the way that Edward defends her, and partially because her blood smells very tempting to any vampire, despite the particular potency that it holds for Edward. James tracks Bella to Phoenix, Arizona, but is killed by Emmett and Jasper before he can kill Bella. ''New Moon'' Victoria shows up again in New Moon after Edward leaves, planning to kill Bella in retaliation of James' death at the Cullens' hands. Laurent also comes back and is subsequently killed by the werewolves, although he is not a nomad by that point as he has joined Tanya's coven in Denali, Alaska. ''Breaking Dawn'' Breaking Dawn has the most interaction with nomads, as many vampires come from all over the world to testify for the Cullens that Renesmee is not an immortal child but a vampire-human hybrid. The nomads who side with the Cullens include Peter, Charlotte, Garrett, Randall, Mary, Huilen and her hybrid nephew, Nahuel; among the nomads who accompany the Volturi to Forks are Makenna and Charles. In the movie Breaking Dawn - Part 2, a Japanese nomad Toshiro is briefly included. Known nomads Vampires *Alistair *Boris *Charles *Charlotte: left the Mexican coven with mate Peter. *Cold Man: killed by the Quileute shapeshifters. *Cold Woman: killed by Taha Aki and his sons. *Fred: escaped the newborn army. *George *Huilen: created by her hybrid nephew, Nahuel. *Joham: fathered Serena, Maysun, Nahuel and Jennifer. *Luca *Makenna *Mary *Peter: left the Mexican coven with mate Charlotte. *Randall *Shelly: escaped the newborn army with Steve. *Steve: escaped the newborn army with Shelly. *Toshiro: killed by Felix and Demetri. Hybrids *Jennifer: conceived by Joham and Jennifer. *Maysun: conceived by Joham and Maysun. *Nahuel: conceived by Joham and Pire. Lives with aunt Huilen. *Serena: conceived by Joham and Serena. Former nomads *Alice Cullen: lived a nomadic lifestyle for 30 years before joining the Olympic coven with Jasper. *Aro: founded the Volturi with Marcus. *Athenodora: joined the Volturi with Caius. *Caius: joined the Volturi with Athenodora. *Carlisle Cullen: lived a vegetarian nomadic lifestyle for 200 years before founding the Olympic coven with Edward. *Carmen: lived nomadically with her mate Eleazar before joining the Denali coven. *Edward Cullen: left the Olympic coven to live a nomadic lifestyle between 1928 and 1932. *Eleazar: initially worked for the Volturi; then left the coven and lived nomadically with his mate Carmen before joining the Denali coven. *Garrett: lived a nomadic lifestyle until he met Kate and joined her coven. *James: lived a nomadic lifestyle before forming his own coven with Victoria. *Jasper Hale: lived a nomadic lifestyle after leaving the Mexican coven, and then joined Olympic coven with Alice. *Kachiri: lived a temporary nomadic lifestyle until she changed friends Zafrina and Senna, and formed the Amazon coven. *Laurent: lived a nomadic lifestyle until he joined James's coven, and later the Denali coven. *Liam: lived a temporary nomadic lifestyle as a newborn before meeting Siobhan and formed the Irish coven. *Lucy: lived a temporary nomadic lifestyle after her coven was destroyed; then met Maria and Nettie, and created the Mexican coven. *Marcus: lived individually for one century before forming the Volturi with Aro. *Maria: lived a temporary nomadic lifestyle after her coven was destroyed; then met Nettie and Lucy, and together they created the Mexican coven. *Nettie: lived a temporary nomadic lifestyle after her coven was destroyed before forming the Mexican coven. *Siobhan: lived about a century of nomadic lifestyle until she met Liam and founded the Irish coven. *Victoria: lived a nomadic lifestyle after her coven was destroyed; then founded a coven with James, and later her own army. Category:Nomads